


Getting Familiar

by Katyakora



Series: Killerwave Week [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Familiars, KillerWaveWeek2016, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are whispers that the most powerful and most feared witch in Prince Bartholomew's army sold her soul to a demon lord for her power...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> For Killerwave Week 1 Day 6 - Magic AU
> 
> I love this one, may expand it later.

In the name of his late mother, Nora the Witch Queen, Prince Bartholomew called the covens to arms, swelling the ranks of his army in any way he could. As many as could answered the call, but one in particular would inspire tales for generations to come. Caitlin Snow, a winterwitch and accomplished healer, earned the name Killer Frost among the soldiers, razing entire companies with her icy spells while her faithful familiar tore a bloody path through any who opposed her. There were rumours that she had bound herself to a demon lord in exchange for power, but this was never proven. The truth is...it was something of an accident.

 

 

It was cold in the clearing. The full moon shone brightly, illuminating all, including the delicate frost forming in the grass surrounding her and on the hem of her simple white robe. Caitlin’s breath curled in front of her face and she fought the urge to fidget. She couldn’t say how long she’d been sitting there, but it had definitely been at least a couple of hours. She tried not to let despair sway her. It wasn’t uncommon for a familiar summoning to taking a while. Her friend Iris had waited almost six hours for her arctic fox, Leonard, to come to her. Caitlin breathed deep, ignoring the bite of the cold midnight air in her lungs. Something would come. The ancient spirits couldn’t resist the chance to walk in the mortal realm again, or so the crones said.

 

The pile of bones at the centre of her summoning circle remained still, the three drops of blood she’d shed stark against the dirty grey. She’d gotten lucky, stumbling upon an old burned down cabin while picking herbs. The bones of a large man’s hand had been right there, peeking out of the ash. Iris and Linda had had to go grave digging for theirs, each forced to cut a rotting finger from a corpse. Caitlin had a whole hand, cleaned by the fire and the elements. The dog claws had come from a crazy old peddler, claiming they came from a great and vicious beast from a far off desert. Caitlin smirked at the memory of trying not to laugh in the peddler’s face. She knew dog claws when she saw them.

 

The wind picked up, making her shiver. She did not see the candle at the southern point of the circle wink out behind her. In the dark, she didn’t notice the stream of smoke trail from the wick around her to the offering of bones. However, she very clearly saw the claws twitch. She fought the urge to jump, biting her lip and holding her breath as the smoke grew and encompassed the twitching limb. The smoke stretched and writhed, forming ligaments and tendons, the blood she had offered pooling and flowing into veins of ash. The oak branch laid next to the offering of bones snapped and stretched, turning white as it formed a wrist, an arm, a shoulder, building on itself as the smoke sinew stitched it together. It grew big, far bigger than any dog Caitlin had seen, with broad shoulders and low hindquarters. The skull formed, deadly teeth snapping in a massive jaw, jerking back and forth as empty sockets searched her out. Embers sparked within them, a bright glow that seemed to travel through it’s still forming veins like molten metal. 

 

With skeleton and musculature fully formed, Caitlin felt bad about haggling the peddler down. Those claws had most definitely not come from a dog. The herbs that had formed a circle around the bones burst into flame, reduced to ash in a moment. That was picked up on the wind, swirling around the creature, coating it’s muscles and veins in a dark grey skin. It’s burning veins could still be seen glowing beneath. Almost complete, the beast of smoke and embers finally moved, stiffly manipulating it’s new limbs until it could plant its feet before her. Caitlin did not flinch at the burning pits level with her eyes, it’s yellowed fangs bared in a feral grin.

 

“You summoned me.” The voice that fell from it’s jaws rumbled like distant thunder, reminding her of the roar of a blazing bonfire. He seemed oddly curious, as though he couldn’t imagine why anyone might summon him. Caitlin didn’t break eye contact as she lifted the small copper dish that lay in her palms, a thick mix of her blood, hair and saliva it’s contents.

 

“I called to my familiar. You have answered.” The words of the ritual were familiar and grounding, relieving Caitlin of having to think past her racing pulse. “I offer you a place at my hearth. I offer you a claim on my blood. I offer you a taste of my magic. I offer you the bo-”

 

“Slow down there, Snowflake,” the beast interrupted, shaking it’s head. “You want  _ me _ to be your familiar?”

 

“Um,” she stuttered, thrown by the unexpected question. “You answered.” Did he truly not understand? Familiars were supposed to be ancient spirits, possessing great wisdom and power. A single familiar could serve generations of witches, passed from mother to daughter. He seemed to be confused by the whole situation. “Are...are you new at this?”

 

“No,” he snapped a little irritably. “Been summoned plenty of times before. It’s just usually warlocks wanting a demonic guard-dog or battle mages wanting a warhound.” He examined one hefty, clawed paw. “Gotta say, never been summoned into a hyena before.”

 

“I thought they came from a dog,” she grumbled, then froze, staring at him with wide eyes. “Wait, did you say demonic?”

 

That feral grin widened. “With a murderer’s bones, what did you think you’d summon?” At Caitlin’s wince, he actually chuckled. “Let me guess; you’re new at this.”

 

“I get my full initiation once I have a familiar,” she mumbled, blushing a little. He chuckled again, and she felt her frustration and disappointment swell. “I thought he was a woodsman! That I’d summon a wise old forest spirit, not some asshole hellhound!” 

 

It occurred to her that snapping at a demon was probably monumentally foolhardy, but she didn’t break her gaze. If she was about to get her throat ripped out thanks to her own stupidity, she was going to do it with her head held high. “If you’re gonna kill me, just get it over with. But you only exist here because of my magic, so the second I die, you go straight back to the hellfire from which you came.”

 

Oddly, the beast had merely cocked it’s head, studying her. Maybe it was her imagination, but it’s eye sockets seemed to burn even brighter.

 

“I like the heat.” There was a strange, almost fascinated quality to his voice. “The fire reveals the truest self.” He loomed in close. “Would you like to see your true self, little witch?” As he spoke, flames appeared out of nowhere to lick over his skin.

 

“You think I don’t know myself?” She didn’t know what possessed her to ask that, but she did, staring down a hellhound like she wasn’t terrified.

 

“I think the fact that you weren’t expecting me says a lot.” His words were almost a purr. “The spell is a spell, but it is your magic, your soul that calls out across the planes for a companion. And yours...” he whispered, his nose almost touching hers, his smoky breath ghosting over her face. “...called to me.”

 

“Maybe deep down you wanted to be bound,” she snapped back, furious at the insinuation that her soul went looking for a demon. Surprise looked very strange on a hyena’s face.

 

“Maybe I was bored. Wanted a little direction. My usual partner hasn’t been around lately.” He looked her up and down. “You’ve got fire in you, little witch. So what do you say? Partners?”

 

She blinked in surprise. “You want to be bound to me?”

 

“You offered,” he responded with a grin. “If I leave now, no other spirit with answer your call. Your choice.” He sat on his haunches, watching expectantly.

 

Caitlin thought for a moment. She had always been taught that demons were evil, psychotic beasts. But so far, he just seemed like kind of an asshole. As a familiar, he would be bound to follow her will. And with the whispers they’d divined of coming war, their coven needed all the full-fledged witches it could muster. A demonic familiar, especially one with experience fighting wars, could be an incredible asset. Besides, no one else needed to know exactly what he was. Mind made up, she lifted the dish once more.

 

“I offer you the bond of my soul, from now, until my death,” she stated firmly, staring deep into the fiery pits before her. They held her gaze as he drank the nauseating mixture in a single lap of his tongue.

 

“I’m all yours, Snowflake.”

 

The bond snapped into place, a jarring physical sensation Caitlin hadn’t anticipated at all. Warmth spread through her as she watched her new familiar grow thick, spotted fur and actual eyeballs. The burning glow receded so he finally looked like a natural beast rather than the demon he was. Something like a warm touch caressed the back of her mind, bringing with it a smoky wind crackling like a low fire. Hesitantly, she raised a hand, bringing it slowly to his neck. He didn’t pull away, leaning into the touch. She felt something like a content sigh through the bond, the sensation of  _ him _ intensifying with contact.

 

“Huh,” he breathed softly. “So that’s what it feels like.”

 

She gave him a soft smile, marveling at the softness of his fur as she pet it lightly. He was an unusual creature, but now that she really looked at him, he was magnificent. And his fluffy round ears were adorable. She started scratching them and he practically purred, pressing into the touch, a warm wave of happiness and satisfaction pulsing through their bond. She couldn’t help the joyous giggle that escaped her lips as she reduced this great and terrible beast to an overgrown housecat with an ear scratch. The thought made her think of Lisa, Linda’s Bengal cat, and something occurred to her.

 

“What’s your name?” she asked. His eyes had closed but he opened them now, and she noticed for the first time they were a steely, almost unnatural blue.

 

“Call me Mick, Snowflake.”

 

“I will if you call me Caitlin,” she countered, getting to her feet and finally stretching out her poor, stiff legs.

 

“Caitlin, huh? Suits you.” He looked around the clearing, noting the low full moon in the sky. “Been awhile since I had a mortal body. Got any food on ya?”

 

“Sadly, no. If you’re that hungry, you’ll have to hunt something. Now be quiet while I release the circle,” she answered distractedly as she got to work. Mick muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but just lay down to watch her work. After a while, she became aware of a strange sensation through her bond, like the feel of a joint grinding slowly in the back of her mind. She looked over at Mick and promptly dropped the metal dishes she’d just gathered. 

 

She had caught the last stages of his form shifting, watching as fur melted into pink skin stretched over expansive muscles. The dark spots remained, speckling his arms and sides, but in this form they looked like burns. He had no hair on his head but his face was strikingly handsome, with strong, chiselled features. He was reclining in the grass, staring curiously at his hand in the moonlight with those unnaturally blue eyes.

 

“That’s new,” he murmurred. “Never been able to take a human shape in the mortal realm before.”

 

“And you won’t be until we get you some clothes!” she snapped, although it came out as more of a squeak. He looked at her, clearly confused for a moment. Taking in her blush and the way she was very pointedly not looking down, his face split into that familiar feral grin. It seemed he still had some fangs.

 

“Whatever you say, Snowflake,” he conceded in a tone that implied the opposite would be happening. He did, however, shift back to his beast form. “Cold without fur anyway.”

 

It was at this point that Caitlin began to think she may have made a mistake.

* * *

 

Both Iris and Linda stayed up to sit vigil for Caitlin. She had the bad luck of being born under a winter moon, and the full moon of her birth month this year was very near midwinter. She was lucky it hadn’t snowed. They had found a relatively sheltered spot at the edge of the forest, at the base of a gnarled old tree by the path. Leonard and Lisa had sat with them, although neither was willing to actually stay up. The second Linda sat down, she’d had a lap full of golden cat, her familiar burrowing under the furs and blankets they’d brought out for the cold night. Leonard, with his thick white coat, didn’t need the extra insulation, and had simply draped himself over as much of them as possible, deliberately squishing a squawking Lisa until she made space for him. It was easy to see that the two spirits were siblings, something that had delighted and surprised both Linda and Iris.

 

“Look!” Iris exclaimed suddenly, dragging Linda from her contemplation of the stars. “I thinks it’s them!” 

 

Sure enough, a figure was striding through the mist, a hound loping at their side. Soon, the moonlight illuminated Caitlin’s auburn hair and willowy figure, and a beast much larger and more intimidating than a dog. The beast stopped as they came into view, a low growl rumbling through the night air. Immediately, Leonard and Lisa were wide awake, hackles raised and eyes trained on the newcomer. A soothing word from Caitlin had the beast reluctantly continuing down the path, prompting Iris and Linda to rise to their feet.

 

“What is that?” Iris couldn’t help but blurt out as she took the beast in.

 

“Not deaf,” he snapped back, teeth bared.

 

“A hyena, apparently,” Caitlin interceded. “Turns out that peddler wasn’t so crazy after all.”

 

As she spoke, Leonard had inched forward, his nose scenting the air. His eyes widened with recognition. “MICK?!”

 

“LEN?” the hyena spluttered. “This is where you disappeared to?”

 

“You know each other?” Iris and Caitlin asked in unison, only to be ignored. Lisa shot forward, rubbing her body against his leg and purring in the feline equivalent of a hug.

 

“Aw, Mick, did you miss me?” she teased. The hyena grumbled, but didn’t push her away.

 

“You followed your sister, didn’t you?” Mick asked Leonard. The fox shrugged. 

 

“I didn’t have to. A month after her I got a call of my own.” He leaned pointedly against Iris’ leg. “Just like you.”

 

“Wait,” Caitlin interjected. “Is Leonard the partner you mentioned?” Mick nodded and shrugged.

 

“Should’ve known. Bastard’s always dragging me along on his crazy schemes.”

 

Meanwhile, Linda had just started to laugh at the absurdity of it all. “Next thing you’ll be telling us you know Rip, Ray and Carter.”

 

“Ugh, I hate those guys,” Mick grumbled.

  
“Did we not mention that?” Leonard added.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna cut the last section, but I like it too much, so I kept it.


End file.
